


Hol nem volt: Csipkerózsika

by GloriaScott



Series: Hol nem volt [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Language, Hungarian, M/M, Violence, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Négy történet Jimről és Sebastianról, a mesék minden szürrealitásával, kegyetlenségével és romantikájával - harmadik mese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hol nem volt: Csipkerózsika

Sebastian kilépett a zuhanyzóból. A bejárati ajtaján nem kevesebb, mint öt zár és retesz virított, ha valaki figyelmeztetés nélkül mégis beljebb került, azonnal átbukott egy jó helyen felejtett szemétkupacon vagy félkész bombán, Jimnek mégis szokásává vált, hogy teljesen feltűnésmentesen és lazán bejutott. És sajátjaként használta, pedig hát Sebastian már látta Jim kéglijét, és nem volt elfogult: akadt némi különbség.

Jim a konyhaszéken ült, makulátlan hófehér ingben, menő Westwood zakóban, hibátlanul megkötött selyemvörös McQueen nyakkendőben, fekete Dolce & Kiafasztérdekel alsónadrágban. Ép combján átvetette a sérültet, úgy varrta össze a szétszakadt húst. Közben dudorászott.

-         Nem szeretem ezt – mondta Sebastian, és felmarta az asztalról a cigarettáját.

-         Micsodát, Seb? – emelte fel a fejét Jim. Egy kisebb operációt hajtott végre a lábán úgy, hogy semmi sem látszott az arcán.

-         Hülye kis orvlövész melókat adsz, meg bombákat szerelgetek össze, és… mint valami kibaszott titkár… szóvivő, vagy mit tudom én, intézem a lószar ügyeidet vén taxisofőrökkel. Te meg szarért-húgyért szétbaszatod magad.

Jim szélesen, őszintétlenül elmosolyodott.

-         Egy: én nem _baszatom szét_ magamat, Seb, összekeversz a legutóbbi kurváddal. Kettő: az ügyeim sosem _lószar_ ügyek. Három: nem _szarért-húgyért_. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mi a lényeg. Légyszi, ne szólj bele.

Sebastian nem szólt bele. Fogalma sem volt róla, ez igaz.

Jim ránézett az emberekre, és látott mindent, az életüket, a személyiségüket, az álmaikat. Sebastian ránézett az emberekre, és látott egy pofás céltáblát, a legjobb pontot, ahol éppen ki lehet nyírni őket.

Jim Moriarty volt a legelképesztőbb alak, akivel valaha találkozott, pedig sokféle emberrel találkozott már. Jim mindent látott. Jim mindent tudott. Kibaszott okos, kibaszott gazdag, kibaszott gátlástalan, kibaszott laza, kibaszott szexi, kibaszott szellemes, kibaszott, kibaszott Jim Moriarty. És ezt mind képes lett volna agyonlövetni _._

Lehetett volna belőle politikus, üzletember, világsztár, bármi, ugyanúgy hülyére kereste volna magát, mint most. De nem a pénz volt a lényeg. Nem is a hatalom vagy a népszerűség.

Sebastiannak tényleg fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi a lényeg.

\---

Homlokon lőtte a kínai macát, aztán megnyomta a gyorshívót.

-         Kész – morogta a vállához szorított kagylóba, miközben rágyújtott.

-         Tudom – nyugtázta Jim.

Jim Moriarty kibaszott okos.

Sebastian majdnem letette a mobilt, mikor a férfi újra megszólalt.

-         Nem jössz át?

-         Vigyek valamit? – kérdezte egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után.

-         Nem kell. Van itthon minden.

Jim Moriarty kibaszott gazdag. 

-         Fogok egy taxit. – Azzal bontotta a vonalat.

Jim Moriarty kibaszott magányos.

A kocsiban is rajta gondolkozott, pedig rühellte ezt. Néha hetekig nem látta, nem hívta, Sebastian azt se tudta, nem halt-e meg, a lakásán nem találta, sőt kétszer is megcsinálta már, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra elköltözött, felhívni nem lehetett, mert félnaponta cserélte a mobilját meg a telefonszámát. Aztán, szó szerint a semmiből, felbukkant, betört a házába, az életébe, a fejébe.

Az egyik pillanatban a kőkemény főnöke, aztán egy másodperc alatt idegenné vált, hogy rögtön utána úgy viselkedhessen, mint valami ivócimbora, máskor, mintha legjobb barátok lennének, néha meg majdnem, mintha az anyja volna, vagy a csaja.

 _Majdnem_ , mint a csaja.

Jim Moriarty egy rejtély volt, mint valami zseniális autista szociopata multiplex-személyiségzavaros pszichológiai rémálom. Sebastian Ázsiára gondolt meg a tigrisekre, hogy mennyivel lazább volt minden a dzsungelben. A tigrisekben volt valami vad méltóság, megszelídíthetetlen szépség, úgy, hogy közben mégis csupa kiszámítható, egyszerű állati ösztön maradt az összes dög.

Az emberek szánalmasak és bonyolultak. Jim Moriarty meg pont kibaszott bonyolult volt, de szánalmas valahogy mégse, inkább furcsamód vad és méltóságteljes és megszelídíthetetlen, és ettől csak még bonyolultabbá vált.

Hátrahajtotta a fejét az ülésen. Utálta a rejtvényeket. Cselekedni szeretett, nem gondolkozni. Ha csak nem géniusz az ember, a gondolkozás nem vezet sehová.

\---

-         Ünnepelünk – töltött a whiskyből Jim. Mosolygott. Egy kicsit fáradtnak tűnt.

-         Megint zseni voltál? – dobta le magát mellé a kanapéra Sebastian. Zoknis lábával karikákat rajzolgatott Jim süppedős szőnyegébe.

-         Mindig zseni vagyok – nézett rá a válla felett Jim. – Most intéztem egy baromi élethű Vermeer-hamisítványt – emelte koccintásra a poharát.

-         Gondolom, nem magadnak – kortyolt Sebastian. Jim megvetően felvonta a szemöldökét.

-         Annyi eredetit vehetnék meg, amennyi el se férne a nappaliban – közölte. – Amihez mellesleg nem is illene, szóval… nem, Seb, ne sértegess. Egy puccos múzeumé lesz.

-         Biztos szép pénzt kaszálsz majd – bólogatott Sebastian. Jim rámosolygott.

-         Nem hiszem. Épp azon gondolkoztam, hogyan is fogom lebuktatni.

Sebastian felnevetett. Annyira nem tudta követni a másikat, hogy már nem is próbálkozott vele.

-         Akarsz kártyázni? – kérdezte angyalian Jim.

-         Nem – rázta a fejét a másik. – Csalsz. Folyton csalsz.

-         Veled éppenséggel jó játszani – mosolyodott el hízelegve Moriarty. – Keményen küzdesz. Értesz hozzá. Akár abból is élhetnél.

-         Tudod, amúgy, esküszöm, gondolkoztam is rajta – bólintott komolyan Sebastian.

-         Tudom. – Jim sóhajtott egyet, és előrefordult. – Amíg meg nem döglünk, addig valamiből élni kell, ugye.

Sebastian magára kényszerített egy mosolyt. Akaratlanul is gyakran mondogatta ezt.

-         Apád szavajárása volt.

A mosoly lehervadt. Ezt viszont sosem mondta. Senkinek.

-         Ezt ne – kérte megfeszülve.

-         Persze te jobban szeretsz rá úgy gondolni, mint… hogy? Az első áldozatod? Nem, nem vagy ilyen választékos…

-         Jim, elég – emelte meg a hangját Sebastian. A másik férfi ránézett. Egy pillanatra, mintha tényleg abba akarta volna hagyni.

-         Az első fickó, akit kinyírtál. Igazam van?

-         Fejezd be! – állt fel Sebastian. Idegesen a hajába túrt.

-         Ugye igazam van? – ismételte Jim. Mindig igaza volt, de mindig hallania kellett. Mintha ez lenne a lényeg, ami igazán számít, hogy mindig tudja, hogy mindig, mindig, kibaszottul igaza van.

-         Ezt kurvára utálom, Jim, szóval kurvára fejezd be!

-         Mit? – értetlenkedett Moriarty.

-         Hogy ezt csinálod, hogy mindent tudsz rólam, én meg rólad lófaszt se, azt!

Jim letette a poharát a kisasztalra. Hátradőlt.

-         Az én elsőm egy kölyök volt a suliban – jelentette ki. – Most jobb? Nyugodj le és ülj vissza – intett maga mellé.

Sebastian nagyot lélegzett. Ölni tudott volna egy cigiért.

-         Mi a szarért hoztad fel – morogta aztán, ahogy leült.

-         Mert úgy csinálsz, mintha életed nagy cseszett tragédiája, vagy, nem is tudom, átka lenne. Csak felkelsz, mászkálsz, teszed a dolgod, mint egy halott, mert semmi sem számít, többé semmi sem lehet jó, mert az-az első, az megátkozott. Az első valójában csodálatos, ha belegondolsz. Egy vízválasztó. Mint egy beavatási rítus. Olyan kis naiv és ártatlan. Szinte önvédelem, még kitervelten is… de élsz. És soha többé nem vagy áldozat. Túlélő vagy.

Sebastian rém ideges tudott lenni, ha ez eszébe jutott, de Jim válla puhán és melegen simult a karjához, a hangja lágy volt, megnyugtató, és a szemei, nagy, barna szemei, úgy pillantott rá, majdnem tényleg úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne.

-         Ugye igazam van? – kérdezte gyengéden.

-         Kívánlak – mondta Sebastian. Könnyedén. Szinte túl könnyedén ahhoz, hogy először is.

Jim arcán nem látszott semmi, csak a karja rezzent meg egy felfoghatatlanul rövid pillanatra.

-         Kedves tőled, de nem ezt kérdeztem… - fordult el aztán.

Sebastian nem engedte. Megragadta az arcát, és maga felé fordította, Jim meg csak nézte őt azokkal az átkozott nagy szemeivel, és Sebastian nem bírta nem magához húzni és megcsókolni.

Jim remegett. Szemrebbenés nélkül varrta össze a sebeit, akkor meg ott reszketett Sebastian karjaiban. Érthetetlenül izgató volt.

Aztán puhán beledőlt az ölelésbe és visszacsókolt.

Sebastiannak fogalma sem volt róla, mi számít Jimnek. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi számít neki magának. De Jim tudta, Jim mindent tudott – ez épp elégnek tűnt. 

\---

_Hol volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy ifjú királykisasszony, Csipkerózsika. Szegény lány nem is tudott róla, hogy már születésekor elátkozták. Egy ideig rendben mentek a dolgok – aztán hirtelen minden tönkrement. Jött az orsó, a tű, a vér, és a királylány mély, százéves álomba merült, olyanná vált, mint egy meseszép halott. De egy napon eljött a herceg, és egy csókkal felébresztette őt._


End file.
